Gray Scale
by Risser
Summary: "Do you ever find that one person that, without them, your life just feels... grayscale?" / The Doctor is sinking deeper into a funk without Rose. Rose is missing him too. Will they find eachother again? {RosexTen, slight AU, T for mild cursing. No Tentoo or Martha}
1. Chapter 1

***glances around* hope my A&A fans don't find me here... Anyway! Here we are, you and me, on the first page to forever. I really don't know where I'm going with this story so YUP. My first DW fic, don't hate too hard. A bid slow to start, but... Yeeeeup.**

**The Doctor's POV**

I flipped a few levers, humming. Today was Christmas. The first Christmas without Rose. Everything lost it's color without her, that pink and yellow human. Donna looked over at me, noticing my expression. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, fine."

"You sure?" She pushed.

"Yes! Fine! I'm fine."

She left me alone after that, leaving me to fester in my thoughts.

(line breaks are cool)

I saw her grin, and I grinned back. It was our first Christmas, the one where the Sycorax invaded. I knew it was just a flashback, a hallucination, wishful thinking, but I couldn't help but wish it would never end.

"Where are we going?" She asked, holding my hand.

I pointed at the sky. "That way. No... That way."

I was shook back to reality by Donna cursing. "Stop blanking and control the TARDIS, spaceman!" She yelled as I flipped a few levers to calm the TARDIS's flight path.

"What the hell were you doing, not controlling it like that?!" She searched my face for any signs. "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft.

I looked away. "Nothing."

"It's not nothing, but whatever. Be stuck in your sad little world, alone." She responded, annoyed.

I wasn't about to tell her about Rose, so I stayed quiet as she walked off. But when she got to the door (we had already landed), I found my self saying, "It's Rose."

She looked back, understanding immediately. Still uncharacteristic, she asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head, a bit too choked up for words.

**Yes, sorry, really short. It's a work in progress! Review what you think would be good in the story! Next chapter will probably be Rose's pov!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAND updating again! Yeeup. Thank you for the TWO reviews and the five followers! Your amazing! *awkwardly coughs at empty silence* Annyways.**

**Rose's POV**

I tapped my fingers lightly on the table, looking at the snow covered streets. I couldn't help but listen for the sound of the TARDIS's engines. He'd find a way, right? I mean, this is the Doctor! He can do anything, especially on Christmas! My mind wandered back the the first time I saw his tenth form.

(whoosh flashback)

The snow-sorry, _ash_, was falling. I walked over to the Doctor, who was standing near the TARDIS. "It's beautiful! What are they, meteors?" He went on to explain that it was the ship, and that the snow wasn't snow.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?"

"Well... back to the TARDIS, same old life."

"On your own?"

"Why, don't you want to come?"

I was about to reply in my flashback when I was brought back to reality by my mum. "Sweetie, do you want a cup of tea?'

"No thanks mum, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." At that, she nodded and left, understanding I was thinking about him.

I started humming and tapping my fingers again, still looking out onto the snow. The same stupid snow. I missed traveling the stars, seeing things that people couldn't dream of.

Standing up, I pulled on my coat and walked into the cold London streets. I walked past the place where the TARDIS appeared, all that time ago. And I thought about him coming back, coming for me. I thought of our adventures, the ones we had, the ones we were going to have, and the ones we could never have.

Closing my eyes, I blinked back the tears. The one adventure we could never have... I shook my head. No reason to think about it now.

I realized I'd arrived home. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I thought of the time when I was gone for a year. Everywhere I looked, there was another memory, just waiting.

***sigh* this is going nowhere. I really need ideas! My muse just died in a sad, lonely hole!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES IT WILL GET HAPPY! But for some reason, I'm really bad at writing happy things. *sigh* I apologize. Also, it will be more dramatic when they do find each other! HERE WE GO!**

**Donna's POV?!**

Something was wrong with him, and as his best friend (and The Most Important Woman in the Universe), I had to do something. But what?

There was no point in asking him, every time I tried he just got that look in his eyes. So I'd have to find something else.

After a few minutes of thinking, I finally remembered one person who was there with Rose: Jack. The Doctor probably wouldn't realize why I was asking about him, and if he did it would be too late.

"Donna, he's bi and flirts with everyone." He said, after I asked. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "That's not why, space man!" I replied. _Though that's not bad either... No I have to help him first._ He looked at me.

"Then why do you want to see Jack?" He asked suspiciously. I hesitated, wondering if I should tell him my plan. _No, not quite yet._

"You'll see." Was all I answered. After a few minutes of tinkering, he answered my question. "He's probably at Torchwood. But I'm not taking you."

I sighed loudly. "Fine! I'll do it myself!" I said, as I walked out the door.

"Don't touch anything!" He called after me.

~~~[whooosh minor timeskip]~~~

I had finally convinced The Doctor to take me to see Jack.

"We have to do something about him." I said quietly, so the Doctor wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, I've never seen him so down." He responded, equally quiet.

"Do you know where Rose is?" I asked, thinking.

He hesitated. "Last I heard she was in a parallel world." He replied. After a moment, he asked, "Do you think the TARDIS could help us find her? I'm sure 'she' doesn't want him sad either."

"That... Could work." I said, considering our options. "Shall we go find out?" I said, a little too loud. The Doctor walked over.

"Find out what?" He asked, looking between us. I looked at Jack, mentally asking if we should tell him. He shook his head.

"Find out... When your birthday is!" I lied.

He looked at me. "I'm 903 years old. I don't have a birthday."

I sighed, faking annoyance. "Well maybe you should, space man!"

His eyes grew distant again, and he shook his head and walked away.

"Now that he's gone, what do we do?" I asked Jack,

"Now we go see if the TARDIS can help." He answered.

**I'm so bad at being British. I apologize.**

**I STILL NEED IDEAS to keep this going! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews!**

** TheAstronautic I looked over your review once and was like, "Yeah, I guess." Then I looked at it again [at about 3 in the morning mind you!] and was just "OH MY TIMELORDS THIS PERSON IS BRILLIANT! THEY DESERVE A BANANA! AND A JAMMIE DODGER!" so yes.**

** dourblerk Thank you so much! c: Bananas for you as well.**

** Athenagirl823 Yes, us silly 'Muricans. c: you get a jammie dodger too.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

**Donna's POV**

As we walked in, I could hear the TARDIS rumbling, as if she was worried about the Doctor too. She must sense his sadness. "Alright, TARDIS." I said almost mockingly after checking to make sure the Doctor wasn't around. "The Doctor misses rose, but of course you can sense that, can't you." 'She' rumbled again. I rolled my eyes at Captain Jack. "Here I am, talking to a machine. Things must be getting really desperate."

He rolled his eyes back. "Well you have to be the one to talk to her. She doesn't like me, or the fact that I exist."

I mockingly laughed at him. "Ha, a machine hates you." I teased.

"Just talk to it." He said, a little grumpy.

I sighed loudly. "Fine." Turning back to the machine, I continued, "You must not like to see him sad, so… can you… I don't know, find a way to get Rose back?" When 'she' didn't answer, I turned back to Jack. "This is ridiculous. How would the TARDIS be able to do something the Doctor hasn't tried."

He was silent for a few moments, then spoke. "Bad Wolf." He simply said.

"Bad Wolf. What the bloody hell does that mean, Bad Wolf!?" I said, annoyed.

"Hey, calm down. Bad Wolf is what she became when she absorbed the Time Vortex, back with 9th. I thought he absorbed all of it when he kissed her, but maybe he accidentally left some traces."

"Well how does that help us?!"

"If you would think, the TARDIS can probably track Time Vortex 'stuff'." He answered calmly. I turned back to the TARDIS. "Can you?" She rumbled, as if saying yes. "Well then do it!" I snapped. 'She' shook, sending us onto the ground. Right into each other's arms, not that I really minded. "Alright, alright. Sorry. Will you _please _do it?" I asked, reluctantly getting up. The monitors started flashing, so I knew it was a yes.

_[line breaks are cool]_

Suddenly, after an hour or two, the TARDIS seemed to pick up on the traces and 'whooshed' off, sending everyone to the ground. The Doctor looked immediately at us. "What. Did. You. DO?!" He asked, furious.

"Helping you get out of your damn funk!" I retorted.

"You-you what?! Wh-what 'funk'?" He asked, avoiding our gazes.

"The one where you miss Rose!" Jack answered. The Doctor's expressions softened into a look of absolute sadness.

"And…?"

Jack glanced at me. I simply shrugged. "We found her." He answered.

For a moment, the Doctor looked stunned. Then his expression hardened. "Don't lie to me! Don't you think I've tried? I tried everything! There's no getting her back!" He shouted. His voice died down. "There's no getting my Rose back." He said softly, collapsing on the ground in sadness.

I looked at Jack, and he looked at me. In that instant, we knew we had to get Rose back.

…**.no happiness yet…. BUT I threw in a bit of Donna/Jack.**

**Astronautic, hope it turned out kinda like you'd hoped. If, in fact, you did hope.**

**Whad'ya think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO SO SO SORRY I was busy... Being a butt. I need to update more often.**

**Jack's POV**

I glanced at Donna when the Doctor sat down. An immediate understanding passed between us, and I got to work on the controls. Something definitely _had_ to be done. After a few minutes, I looked down at him. He was still on the floor, blankly drawing symbols on it. His expression said all the words for him.

"Get him out of here." I told Donna, nodding at him.

Oddly, she followed without any complaint, proceeding to drag him out of the console room.

"Alright TARDIS. I know you hate me, but you must hate seeing him like this even worse. Now, do you have enough to track it or not?" I asked, leaning over to look at the screens.

'She' rumbled quietly, telling me to hush while she checked. Stupid telepathic computers.

After what seemed like a lifetime (or two), she finally blinked a message onto the screen. 'NO MATCHES'.

"Try again." I growled through gritted teeth. "This has never been more important!"

The screen blinked off for a second, then changed to '1 MATCH'.

"Now, how hard was that?" I asked sarcastically. "Can you track it or not?"

[line breaks are cool]

**Donna's POV**

After I dragged Grumpy out of the console room, I sat down and watched him. He was still drawing those ridiculous circles, only this time it was on paper. They made no sense to me, but it must mean something to him. Shrugging, I walked over to the door, glancing back once to make sure he was okay. Assured he was, I returned to the console room, where Jack was being very rude to the TARDIS. Apparently, she was very scared of him, because she actually listened for once.

Stepping forward, I made my presence known. "She doesn't hate yo as much as she lets on, or she's scared of you." I joked. He glanced back, flashing one of his award winning smiles for the first time in a while.

"Why not both?" He teased back.

I walked over to where he was standing. "Anything yet?"

His mood immediately sobered. "One match. Not enough to track yet, It'll take a few hours. How's he holding up?"

"Barely, he's just randomly drawing circles."  
He nodded. "Gallifreyan. He must really miss her."

"So what do we do? You know, until the TARDIS can get there?"

He shrugged. "Cheer him up?"


	6. AUTHORS NOTE

**ATTENTION!**

**This story is on hold, as I have no muse for it. I am working on another story with my friend, but it will be awhile before I update anything. Feel free to check back anytime, and... y'know.**

**If you guys give me enough ideas, I will update this, so if you get a sudden idea, PM me or review!**

**Sorry you guys!**


End file.
